Opposite Olympus
by GreekLorienMinecraftian
Summary: what happens when Athena makes a bet with Posieden that she can make a portal to an opposite dimension? what happens when it works? will Athena, now super dumb, with the help of opposite gods, Poseidon, and Hermes, be able to get back to their dimension? First story: please R&R! Main Characters: Athena/Opposite Athena, Artemis/Opposite Artemis, Poseidon, Hermes, Annabeth, Percy.
1. building the portal

**A/N: HI! this is my first story! I am in love with Greek Mythology and I love putting my own twists on it. Also, this may somehow turn into a Pothena fic and possibly Hertemis. So, now Artemis and Athena will help me with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Artemis - GreekLorienMinecaftian owns none of us.**

** Athena - she does own the plot, though. sadly.**

**Me- Yeah. I own the plot. So, you may not want to make me mad... anyway, let the story begin!**

**chp 1: building the portal while Hermes draws on a throne.**

* * *

Athena PoV

hmm... I think. I am trying to build a portal. yeah, I know what you are thinking. A portal? For what? Well, long story short, Poseidon bet me that I woul not be able to build a portal to an opposite dimension. So, I must prove him wrong.

* * *

Posieden PoV

MUWAHAHAHAHA! Soon, Athena will owe me a decade of not speaking! We made a bet that she would be unable to build a portal to another dimension.

you know what, I am hungry. I am going to go over to Apollo's house/place he lives. What? he makes really good Chocolate Lasagna! yeah, it is weird. Especially that APOLLO, of all gods, is a good cooker.

* * *

Hermes PoV

'Hi!" a voice says. Athena.

"hello, Sister from another mother...? Nevermind... It does not rhyme..."

Athena looks confused, then she regains her smart, hopeful posture/facial feature.

" I was wondering if I could borrow a little bit of that OppositeEtisoppo Potion? PLEASE?"

"whyyyyyyyyyyyyy would I have that?" I ask.

"because you are good with potions, and you made a opposite potion a few decades ago.."

Athena says, smiling evily.

"Only if you do not use it on me. wait, is this for your opposite portal? from your bet with Posieden?" I feel so smart! I figured out one of Athena's obvious plans! WOOHOO!

"yep. can I have it now?"

I make a jar of it appear and I hand it to her. then I take out a sharpie, walk to Posiedens throne, and draw a few smiley faces, rainbows, unicorns, and narwhals on there. oh, and by the way, NARWHALS ARE REAL AND DO NOT EVER SAY OTHERWISE!

Athena looks at me and shakes her head. then she walks away.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! Oh no. she hates me. she hates mee! I cry.

as I cry, Dionysus walks by. "And they call me the drama god.

* * *

**A/N So, did you guys like it? if you want to use my idea, at least say I came up with it, unless I give credit to someone else. please review this is my first story! Also, you can leave suggustions. that I would really like.**

**QotC (question of the Chapter!): who is your favorite god/goddess from greek mythyology?**

**CotC(challenge of the chapter): REVEIW! flames accepted. ANYTHING! please! I want to know how this, my first story is!**


	2. To another dimension, I guess!

**A/N: So, please do not hate me. But just so you know, I will not be posting as often as I could be because I am starting school on Tuesday. It will be my first year in middle school. So do not hate me for not posting please! oh, and Hertemis and Pothena are definitely happening now, starting in either Chapter 3 or 4**

**Disclaimer:**

**Artemis- Say it, Hermes!**

**Hermes is dangling upside down with the rope around his feet.**

**Hermes- Put me down! **

**Athena- We will if you say the disclaimer.**

**Hermes-(evil grin to self) Fine. what do I say again?**

**Artemis- YOU JUST HAVE TO SAY THAT GREEKLORIENMINECRAFTIAN OWNS NONE OF US BUT SHE DOES OWN THE PLOT!**

**Hermes- I will say it next time because you just said it.**

**Artemis- WHAT? NOOO! DO NOT FADE TO BLACK!**

***fading to black***

** Chapter 2: Into another dimension we go!**

** Athena PoV**

I smile as I walk into my potion/portal area. "This will do it." I mutter under my breath. I pour in exactly 7 drops of OppositeEtisoppo. Then, the portal begins to shimmer. I shield my eyes from the blinding light. Then I gasp as I see the throne room. but, in a very _OPPOSITE_ way. Poseidon is reading, Ares is trying to get everyone to sign a peace treaty, Artemis is drooling over a picture of a boy with a mirror at her side, and Aphrodite is sharpening an arrow. Just to name a few. I smile and send my owl to carry this message to Zeus: _Call a meeting right away. the portal is complete._

** Poseidon PoV**

I am going to a meeting my brother called. _Boring! _

When I arrive at the throne room, I see Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Ares dragging a large veiled thing into the center of the room. _I wonder what that is..._ I think. then Zeus enters the room.

"I suppose you are- Eh, what the heck, I'm not even going to say that again. We are here because..." He looked at Athena, who smirked at me and said, "I finished my Opposite Portal."

NOOOOOOOO! now I have to read every Encyclopedia there is!

Hermes PoV

Whoa. She actually fished it. Athena ripped the cover off the portal and showed it to us.

"There we are, but Opposite. I wonder what it is like over there..."

Zeus cleared his throat. "I think we should check it out. Athena, do you know what would happen if we went through?"

the favorite daughter of Zeus tilted her head. " I know that only 4 gods could go through, and that the creator, me, will become my opposite self. I would know how I got there, and I would remember all of you, but differently. I would know that I wanted to get back home, though. oh, and if three others came with me, I would remember them the way they are now. and after I got back here, I would still have every memory from being opposite."

Zeus nodded. "would you risk that to go through?"

She nodded.

"alright, I will now choose who will go through with her. Artemis, Hermes, and Poseidon. You three will go into the new dimension. Remember that you will need to get home sooner or later."

Okay. I look over at Artemis and Poseidon. Athena is waiting for us at the portal entrance. We three go stand by her, and as we step through, I cannot help noticing Artemis' beautiful brown hair sweeping behind her as we step through the portal.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Do not hate me, I just thought that would be a good place to end.**

**Poseidon- *crying***

**Artemis- you do know how to read, right?**

**Poseidon- *sniffling* yeah.**

**Artemis- Read this.**

**sign says: you are about to be captured in a fishing net. turn around.**

**Poseidon- *turns around* What the Goldfish!**

**Athena- You know, I should seal the top of this and use it for target practice!**

**Yeah, I know, weird. but anyways...**

**QotC: Should I have the gods somehow magically watch them on Hephaestus TV?**

**CotC: Review and try to get someone you know-on fanfic or some random friend- to R&R!**


	3. Into the Opposite Dimension

**A/N: HI! I SURVIVED ORIENTATION! WOOHOO! BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING TO THE REVEIWERS, I JUST WANT TO SAY: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY! I AM FELLING REALLY RANDOM TODAY!**

**downtonabbey123- I am writing it! ~~~ time lapse 10 min later: done! Now, READ IT!**

**AngelicSarah123- THANK YOU!**

**chipettejones10- I LOVE HERMES AND ARTEMIS! I HAVE HAPPILY FOUND ANOTHER HERTEMIS SHIPPER! YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!**

**disclaimer:**

** Hermes- fine I guess I have to say the disclaimer. so GreekLorienMinecraftian owns none of us. she owns the plot though. **

**Poseidon- HELP ME! *dodges arrow form Artemis* HERMES! PLEASE! *dodges Athena's spear* **

**Hermes- I'd rather not. *makes chair and popcorn appear* *sits down and eats popcorn while watching Poseidon try not to get hit by an arrow or spear.***

**Me- Let chappy 3 begin!**

***fading to black***

Hermes PoV

So now we are through the portal. I look at Athena, just to see her get up. "HIZERS HERMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she said stupidly.

Poseidon gets up. "what the heck?" he asks.

I sigh. "Opposite portal, remember, dude?"

'Oh yeah...'

Artemis then stands up, Dazed. "WHAT THE HECK?" she says, looking down at her clothes. 'I LOOK LIKE-LIKE- LIKE APHRODITE! I WANT MY PRETTY CLOTHES BACK!"

_What the hades? _I think.

" She must have turned opposite too." Poseidon says.

I stare at him. "you said something smart."

He shrugs.

WE look at Athena, who is repeatedly banging her head on the wall.

"ow ow ow ow." she repeats.

"Poseidon, I guess we will have to be the responsible ones here for now." I say.

HE nods. "sadly."

Regular Aphrodite PoV.

Hmm. I smile as we watch them on Hephaestus TV. with some magic he has, Heppy was able to let us watch the four on Hephaestus TV. If the boys will be taking care of the gals... I have always LOVED Pothena and Hertemis! Then I have a really good idea in my opinion.

"HEY GUYS! WE SHOULD HAVE SOME OF THE DEMI_GODS COME WATCH THIS!"

I scream.

'wow, that is actually a good idea Aphrodite.' says Apollo.

" I shall summon them at ONCE!" Zeus Thunders. **(Pun intended)**

The lighting King summons an iris message to Chiron.

"Hello, Chiron..."

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**A/N so what do you think? Good? Bad? I will not know unless you review, so DO IT NOW! PLEASE**

**QotC: Who are you favorite pairings on Olympus?**

**CotC: Review and give me some idea's, DUDE!**

** NOw, Apollo says:**

** As the prophecy god, I tell you now! REVEIW OR OPPOSITE ARES IS COMING TO HAVE YOU SIGN A PEACE TREATY! AND REAL APHRODITE WILL COME GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER! SO REVEIW NOW, PUNY DEMIGODS AND MORTALS! REVEIW NOW!**


	4. The demi-gods come

**me hello! I know you guys probably hate me now... But I can explain! I have Mrs. Homework as a teacher but she luckily did not give us homework! Yay!**

**Artemis-WHY DID YOU MAKE US WAIT! **

**Me-I just told you.**

**Athena-Artemis, you do realize that she made you like Aphrodite?**

**Artemis-WHAT?!**

**Me-well, I am going to run away now, but I don't own PJO or Greek Mythology. R&R!**

** Chiron PoV**

"okay, bye Zeus." I slash my arm through the IM (iris message). I trot outside to gather the campers.

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!" I whinny. everyone stops and looks at me, now quiet. "4 goddesses-Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, and Hermes have been sent to an alternate universe. Zeus wants us to come up to Olympus to watch them on Hephaestus TV.

"ALRIGHT!" The camp yells. that was easy.

** Percy POV**

okay then. "let's go, Annabeth." I tell my girlfriend. I stop when I see that Annabeth looks pale. "What's wrong?' I ask her.

"Percy, if they are in an opposite dimension, and one of our parents went opposite, then one of them likes the other." She explains.

"AHH!" I scream. "what happened?" Thalia asks, coming over. Annabeth explains. Thalia then gets a look of horror on her face, realizing something. "Oh no. What if Lady Artemis turned opposite too? Remember, Hermes is the god she hates most. She might think she loves him!"

_**TIME LAPSE**_

**Annabeth PoV **

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no,oh no, no no **NO NO NO**! _We have only watched 5 minutes of the footage, and we have found out that both Athena and Artemis have turned opposite! Right now, Athena is trying to get Poseidon to go on a date with her, and Artemis is trying to kiss Hermes in the middle of the mall. I quickly get up and walk over to Lord Zeus's throne. "Lord Zeus, not to be disrespectful, but I was wondering if I could possibly leave the room? I am kind of getting freaked out watching my mom try to get my boyfriend's dad to go on a date." Zeus looked down at me and replied, "Very well. You may stay in your mother's room, if you wish. would Percy like to come? Athena does have a mini-pool in her room."

I nod. "He probably would I'll go get Percy." Zeus grinned. "No need for that. I'll get Jackson over here. Do you want to scare him?"

I nod, grinning evilly. Zeus summons a lightning bolt. "JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU TOOK MY SURFING BULLDOG! AND MY SPAGHETTI! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I laugh when I see Percy, who looks terrified. I go to drag him over to Zeus. "COME WITH ME, PERSEUS!" Zeus yelled. He drags Percy by the ear over to Athena's room, where he throws Percy in. The sky lord then lets me in. "Why don't you explain to Percy what's going on?" Zeus tells me as he shuts the door. I laugh then turn to Percy, who is curled up in a ball under Athena's couch. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." Percy inches out from under the couch and listens to me explain what had happened.

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**I know, I am horrible. I end at the worst times, I make you guys wait for a MONTH for a new chappy, and then I do terribly in the actual chapter! well, please review!**

**Also, I will not continue until I get 5 reviews. Bye now!**

**QotC- what pairings should I add?**

**CotC- look at my profile page!**

**R&R!**

**review now!**

**now!  
now!  
oh come on! JUST REVEIW ALREADY!**


End file.
